Mario (2006 Series)
Fighting Style Mario's style of fighting is a mix of power, combos, and items. He uses hammers mostly, but he also has powerful punches and jumps. In addition, he is also seen performing the Shoryu Reppa in Episode 8. Mario is often depicted as a balanced character, with considerable speed and power, however on several occasions he is seen as being slow to keep up with the fighting of Mecha Sonic and other villains. Mario is known to be a strong character. With a Power Star, Mario is nearly invincible and can match power with Mecha Sonic with four Chaos Emeralds. He teams up with his friends to attack enemy teams, and often uses his hammer to turn other heroes into projectiles. Techniques and abilities Main article: Mario's Alternate Forms Transformations-''' Mario is seen using many transformations within the series. Among these are: *Fire Mario- Mario's clothes change from blue and red to red and white, and he gains the ability to shoot fire from his hands. He can launch several weak ones in quick succession, or charge one up for a more powerful attack. It is suggested that his speed and power increase in this form, as he is able to dominate both Axem Red and Koopa Bros Red after transforming in Episode 6. *Cape Mario- A yellow cape protrudes from Mario's back, allowing him to fly. The main increases are in Mario's speed and power, allowing him to match up even to Mecha Sonic for a short time in Episode 7. *Raccoon Mario- Used in Episode 8, Mario can fly with greater manouverability than Cape Mario, and perform more aerial-based combos. His tail also serves as an effective weapon. *Hammer Mario- In Episode 8, Mario uses a Hammer Suit to gain use of two hammers in his hands, using them to duel with Basilisx. He can also throw seemingly unlimited hammers from his hands. He can also use the armor on his back as a shield, which he used to defend himself from a few of Basilisx's attacks. *Star Mario- After absorbing a Starman with Sonic, Mario glows with pure energy, and gains an incredible increase in power, able to easily defeat Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in one blow. 'Hammer-' Mario's Ultra Hammer is one of his main weapons, and is seemingly summonable at will by him, no matter what his transformation. It is usually used as a finisher, or to charge an attack. It is quite powerful, capable of smashing opponents through mountains at high speed. However, it does not seem to be a very fast weapon, and is ineffective against armoured opponents (Such as Metal Bowser, which it simply bounced off, and Mecha Sonic, who broke its head). Also quite useful for turning other heroes into projectile weapons. '''Spin Attack- Mario is sometimes seen using the Spin Attack, an attack where he spins around with his arms outstretched to gain many hits upon his opponents. It is also known as the Mario Tornado in the Super Smash Bros. games. Personality Mario's personality has not changed much from the games, and is possibly the least developed of all the heroes due to his lack of speech. He is optimistic, often finding the best in situations and using them to his advantage. He's generally more willing to solve a problem with action rather than analyze the situation. He has a strong sense of justice and morality, often putting the needs of others above his own as shown by his frequent battles against evil. He cares about all the other heroes, and is always willing to help them if they are hurt, even Shadow, who often insults him. He seems to have an overall friendly relationship with Sonic, often teaming up with him in fights, saving him from drowning in the Minus World, attempting to comfort him when he is saddened by Shadow's departure, and checking to make sure that he was okay when he fondly remembers flying with Tails. Mario holds a slight resentment against villains he has encountered before, and holds great resentment against those who hurt innocents, such as the Axem Rangers X. He is the most notable one who is mostly despised by the villains, such as Mecha Sonic and possibly Dr. Eggman. He does have weaknesses in his personality, in that he is unwilling to allow others to be harmed as a result of his actions, such as being forced to concede a crushing victory over Bowser in Episode 2 due to Princess Peach being captured, or being unable to hit Basilisx in Episode 8 when he used a petrified Luigi as a shield against Mario's attacks. Trivia *In the series, Mario is beginning to have the same fate as Sonic, as Yoshi is being a savior in battles and Luigi got hidden powers similar to Shadow. *According to Alvin-Earthworm, Mario and Luigi are 24-25 years old by Super Mario Bros. Z's timeline. Mario's Games Mario has had a total of over 100 games starting from the game Donkey Kong. His latest appearance is in Mario Sports Mix. Source Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Episode 1 Characters Category:Episode 2 Characters Category:Episode 3 Characters Category:Episode 4 Characters Category:Episode 5 Characters Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Episode 7 Characters Category:Episode 8 Characters Category:Episode 9 Characters Category:Episode 10 Characters